Cursed Art
by Espadanumber11
Summary: Kotone Ishimaku is a wanted assassin and Akatsuki got her first. but will her life of death be replaced with love? DeidaraxOC. rated T for some reason.
1. Kotone Ishimaku

Kotone Ishimaku

Age: 14

Height: 5 ft

Hair color and length: brown, down to shoulders

Eyes: grey

Past:

Not much happened, but her parents died when she was 7. Became an assassin and other secret stuff. :3


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness was all I could see. What did I get myself into this time? I opened my eyes to see a dark ceiling. I turned my head to see a little candle sitting on a table.

"Well, looks like you're awake," said an orange haired man sitting next to the Table. He had piercings along his nose and ears, and he wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"Where am I?" I asked him

"You're in the Akatsuki lair. I sent someone to find you, but you were injured. So he brought you back here' He explained. I jumped and yelled:

"You're not going to kill me, are you?!"

"No. But I want you in the Akatsuki," he replied

"Why didn't you just let me die?"

"I need a highly trained assassin, like you, in the Akatsuki. I've heard you killed a few clans here and there. "

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki and just to clarify, you are?"

"Kotone Ishimaku"

After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door. Then a blonde boy or girl walked into the room.

"Pain, Kisame and Itachi are back." He\She said. The He\She looked at me and smiled. . I didn't know what to do, so I looked away. Pain nodded and waved IT off.

"I have to go. Konan will be in here soon to get you some descent clothes." Pain said and left the room. I fell backward onto the bed and closed my eyes. What in the world am I doing? I don't know much about this organization and yet I'm going to join. It wasn't long before there was another knock on the door. Then a girl with blue hair walked in.

"I have some clothes here for you." She said as she walked closer to me. " Oh and by the way, my name is Konan. You must be Kotone."

" Oh hi, thanks for the clothes." I replied.

" No problem. I'm going to get some food for you." She said.

"Thanks" I said as she walked out the door. Well, it's good to know there is another girl, besides the one I still don't know what IT is. Sigh.

"I'm back," Konan said walking into the room with that blonde person. She handed me a plate full of food. There was a steak and a few other stuff. I smiled to the sight of food. "Pain wants me to meet with him. So Deidara will stay here with you." She said. So it is a dude, I swear he was a girl. Konan smiled and walked out of the room. Deidara came over and sat on my bed.

" So you must be Kotone, un" he said.

" yeah. And you must be the double-gender, Deidara." I replied. He glared at me then sighed. In some way, he was kind of cute. I ate some of the steak, which I think was uncooked, so I didn't really eat it anymore.

"Where are you from, hmm?" he asked, breaking the silence.

" The Sound. You?"

"Iwagakure, hmm." ( for those who don't know, it's the rock village)

" Do you have some speech habit of saying 'hmm'?"

" yeah, so, hmm"

" you know, for a double-gender, you're kinda cute." I managed to tell him. We both paused for a second, He looked at me with a blush on his face. I started to blush a little as well.

" I'm guessing the food aint all swell, is it, hmm" he asked

" yeah, it's a little undercooked."

" Well, I'll just tell the crappy cook not to poison you, hmm" he said. Then he went to grab my plate before I noticed something strange. I pulled the plate back before he could grab it.

"What's the matter"He asked

"Ninjas these days are getting crazier stuff." I said.

"What are you talking about, hmm?" he asked. I grabbed his hand to reveal a mouth. I grabbed the other one and it had the same thing. He looked down, as if he did something wrong.

" You're not freaked out, are you, hmm?"

"Why would I be. This is normal compared to the stuff I've seen. And actually, it's kinda cool. What do you use it for?" I asked.

"Creating my art. I can create detonating clay with these, hmm."he explained.

" Art? You mean you're an artist!" I yelled. Somehow I managed to get 1 inch away from his face. We both turn red and I slowly moved away from him.

" uh, y-yeah. I-I'm an artist. Why ar-are you?" he asked, forgetting to say 'hmm'.

" Yeah. I've always loved art. Every day when I was little, I used to sit with my dad and draw anything that came to mind. And when I traveled, I always used to sit under a tree and draw me with my family, or anybody that I came across." I explained. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but think it was the cutest smile ever.

"So then, what is you opinion on art?" he asked me.

" My opinion on art would be anything that is appreciated. It dosen't matter how long it lasts, as long as it is about you?" I said.

"You have to find that out on your own, hmm." He said.

I sighed. I finally handed him my plate. I looked at him, not knowing my facial expression. But it must have been something, 'cause it made him blush.

" Hey Deidara, can you wait for me outside my door, I want to meet the other members." I asked him. He nodded and walked out the door. I grabbed the clothes and put them on. They were just a pair of sweats and a tangtop. I walked out the door and Deidara leaning against the wall. He smiled and headed down the hallway as I followed right behind him.

I looked around to see doors on each side of the walkway. We passed one that was covered with blood and had two names on it, and it read 'Hidan and Kakuzu'.

Then we entered a small kitchen. I looked around to see two people. One was blue and the other had dark black hair. Deidara walked over to put the plate in the sink.

" well, looks like sleeping beauty is awake" said the blue one." I'm Kisame, and that over there is Itachi, the emo." Itachi looked up and glared at Kisame in return of the comment.

Kisame chuckled a bit and looked back at me.

" So what is a beautiful girl like you doing here. Plus, what's your name?" he asked me.

I blushed a little, but Deidara didn't like that much.

"I'm Kotone. And I'm here 'cause I was taken by someone here."

" oh, that was Hidan and Kakuzu," he told me. I looked over to Deidara who was still stnding by the sink.

"Kotone, how about I show you Danna, hmm" Deidara suggested. Before I could answer, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen.

" Um, Deidara, Who's Danna?" I asked him. A smile returned to his face.

"You'll see. You might like him, hmm." He replied. We continued down the hall until we reached a door. There were names on the door aswell. "Deidara and Sasori."

Deidara opened the door to reveal a semi dark room. I looked inside as Deidara pulled me in.

" Hey Sasori my man, hmm" Deidara said. There was a dark figure sitting at a table working on what looked like a puppet. He had red hair and brown eyes.

" Deidara what do you want." He asked

" I have someone I want you to meet. Her name is Kotone."

" Hi, I'm Sasori." He kept his face down at the puppet.

" The puppets know you already you don't need to say it to them." Deidara said.

I giggled a little. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at me.

" Hello, I'm Sasori." He said in an irritated tone. I smiled anf waved, then he turned around and continued working.

" well, I GUESS WE CAME AT THE WRONG TIME, HMM!" deidara yelled, trying to get Sasori's attention.

" what the hell do you want, you brat?" Sasori growled.

"you're really pissy today aren't you, hmm." Deidara said

"Leave," Sasori growled

" fine, let's go Kotone, hmm." Deidara said grabbing my hand.

We left the room and went back to my room.

I stopped at entrance and looked at Deidara.

" thanks for showing me around." I said.

" No problem, hmm" he replied. He opened the door for me and a walked in.

Then I heard the door shut behind me. Sigh. I am going to bed.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. this is my first story. Pwease rewiew or else no muffins for you. :3

ps. I LOVE HIDAN :)


	3. Chapter 2

Cursed Art

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of yelling. What the hell is going on. I try to hear what they're yelling about, and all I hear are a stream of cuss words.

" Hidan you idiot, you put the money in the bag, NOT in your pants!"

"Kakuzu, you* censored, censored, censored (please read bottom for details). It is just money. Jashin-sama doesn't give a crap about money."

I got up and walked to my door. It was really cold in my room. I opened the door and stepped outside. As I walked down the hall, the voices were getting louder. Then I stopped at Deidara's room and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything, but I walked inside anyway. It wasn't really dark, but it was still hard to see.

"Deidara." I whispered. Nothing.

"what are you doing?" said a voice coming from somewhere in the room.

I looked around and noticed a little light coming from a little candle. It was Sasori reading some book. He was he was actually cuter in the light to which you could actually see his face.

" I heard yelling. I got nervous, so I came here." I told him. He sighed and closed his book.

" Plus I got cold," I added. Again, He sighed, but this time he got out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll be right back." He said as he shut the door. What to do, what to do? I am really tired, but I can't go back to my room. There's always Sasori's bed, hmm.

Half an hour later

Sasori's POV

After I told Hidan and Kakuzu to shut up, I walked back to me room to finish the book. I opened my door and walked inside.

"What the hell, Kotone."

Kotone was fast asleep on Sasori's bed, all bundled up in the blankets. Where am I supposed to sleep? I can't sleep in my bed, but I can't sleep in Deidara's. That's just wrong. Well it's either the pretty girl, or the messed up 'chic' on the other bed.

The next day or whatever

Deidara's POV

"Good morning Danna, hmm." I said sitting up in his bed.

" WHAT THE HEll!" I screamed. Sasori was holding onto my waist and half asleep.

"What are you guys yelling abou-?" Kotone asked, and slowly stopping her sentence.

"uh…wa…Look, if I'm ruining something, then I'm just going to leave." She said, getting out of bed and walking out the door

"Well she didn't take that so great." Sasori stated.

"I WONDER WHY." Deidara yelled.

Kotone's POV

Did I ever mention how much I hate gay people. I wish Deidara would have warned me about their little relationship. I walked into the kitchen to scavenge for food. I managed to grab a bag of chips and a soda, not much of a breakfast, but it works. I sat down at the small table. I slowly opened the bag of chips, still remembering the gay moment that occurred this morning. I grabbed a chip from the bag and slowly brought it up to my lips. I was unaware that there was a person standing at the door.

"If you're still tired you should go back to bed," said the man at the door. I whipped my head around to see a tall, silvered haired man. He had pinkish purple eye and the sexiest grin ever. I quickly shoved the chip into my mouth, but chewed slowly. Maybe I am still tired, I am doing stuff slowly today.

"Yeah maybe I'll just go now." I said.

"Hey I was just kidding, Geez. Anyway, I'm Hidan." He replied. Wait a second, his name is Hidan. I know him, I mean, know of him.

"You're that asstard who kept me up last night, same with that Kakuzu dude."

"Hey, hey, hey. How come I have the *censored* nickname and Kakuzu dosen't," he asked.

" I don't know. I was too lazy to give him one." I replied.

* * *

Ok so the censored stuff in the story are bad words. so i don't want to get cought sayin words like this so just add the words you see fit in the censored areas. btw this is a cliff hanger cause i got lazy. what will happen. Is Deidara really gay?


End file.
